


Return of The Damned

by mental_meltem



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, War, a new quest, dammit loki, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mental_meltem/pseuds/mental_meltem
Summary: What could go wrong?Ragnarok had been stopped, Loki was locked up. Hotel Valhalla was normal (as much as it can be).What could go wrong you say?Everything.





	Return of The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Before we get started, I wanted to say that you are valuable and important and people love you. If anyone says otherwise, they're wrong.  
> Thank you for choosing this fanfic to read. I don't have a upload schecule yet, but when I do I'll let you know.   
> ENJOY!

Two new heroes came to Vallhalla today.

I was in a good mood today, I had survived bowling to the death and today’s battle. I was eating and chatting with my friends, T.J, Mallory, Halfborn Gunderson and my amazing girlfriend -and sometimes boyfriend -Alex Fierro. They were laughing at a joke Alex had made. Everything was great!   
So naturally my day was ruined.  
It had been about 50 years since we had stopped Raganarok.(long story). Things were normal. Well, as normal as it can get where you are in a hotel for the honourable dead where you could die on occasion and be regenerated after. Heroic deaths still happened to people who didn’t deserve to die.  
After we feasted they started showing the videos the Valkyries took of the heroes’ deaths. Though I never admitted to anyone, I was always a bit anxious at this part. Mainly because I didn’t want to see a death caused by Loki again. Even though we trapped him in a walnut and the gods tied him up with his children’s intestines (I know, gross) he still had some power. He had caused Mallory’s and other’s deaths while he was chained up and had poison dripping down on his face by a giant serpent for killing a goddess’s kid (again, long story).

Before I tell you how my life (after life?) went to Helheim again, let me bring you up to speed.

Valhalla is a place you go to if you die a heroic death with a weapon in your hand. I know, I know you must think, “Oh! Magnus! What kind of heroic death did you die?” Well, I would say it was rather heroic, dying in a river after attempting to kill a fire giant. Yeah, you can decide if its heroic or not. All of my friend group -also known as floor 19- were killed because of Loki. So naturally I had a reason to be anxious even though I beat him in a flyting 50 years ago.

Sam and Amir were married now, which was weird. Since they had married, Samirah had left the job of a Valkyrie, you could say she retired. She and Amir had two adorable children. Odin’s undies! It seemed like it was yesterday that Sam had invited Alex and I too see her firstborn. I remembered little Ayse Alex Fadlan. I remembered how little her feet were, how Alex had teared up when she learned that her niece was named after her. I remembered how she had hugged Sam close and kissed her niece’s little feet. Muttering a promise that she would protect her little niece from everything bad in the world. It had been very… eye-opening, to say the least to see Alex Fierro, the viscous warrior, so vulnerable. 

Gods, I was being sentimental again. 

Needless to say the least Sam and Amir had another adorable baby named Addan, he was just as adorable. With the ability to cook like his father and the braveness of his mother, I somethins don’t know if I should be jealous or proud. Alex and I visited Sam and Amir from time to time. Since the kids had their own lives and had moved out of the house, I barely saw them anymore. They knew about The Norse Gods, so they knew why Uncle Magnus and Aunt/Uncle Alex never aged.  
I had been sad when I learned that einherjar couldn’t have children. I have always wanted to have children, a family of my own with my own comfort, just like how my mother and I had been. I had always longed for affection and to give affection to my own children, to have unconditional love. I… wanted to have a family with Alex…as cheesy and cliché as that sounds.

I should stop being so emotional.


End file.
